Looking Back
by Are We Human
Summary: Looking back on everything that happened, seen through Hermione's eyes. RHr. HG. HC.


**AN: **Harry has just faced Voldemort for the very last time and triumphed. Hermione remembers everything from the past.

**D: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used in this fan fic.

---

_**The beginning of everything...**_

She remembers about how they first met, the three of them, on that fateful day ten years ago. Merlin, It feels like **_so _**much longer, the three of them have definately matured since then. But Harry, most of all.

_**First Year...**_

The stone, or whatever it was called. Hermione recalls when the other two wouldn't give her a chance, shut her out. Well, it wasn't like she had wanted to **_befriend _**them either, but as they say, all things happen for a reason. She remembers helping Harry and Ron out with the devils snare, which had almost killed them both. And then when Harry had called her 'a great wizard' her throat had closed up, and she had been at a loss for words. Whatever else that had happened down there that night was a mystery to her, but Harry had survived, and that was the main thing.

_**Second Year...**_

Well, they had all matured, just slightly. Hermione recalls when Harry began to act strange, and began to hear strange voices. At first, she hadn't believed him, truthfully, but then it had hit her what was going on. And she had tried to stop it, by going to the library to find **_proof_**, but then that large, evil snarling Basilisk had stopped her in her tracks. All she remembers now is walking down the long, winding corridor, quickly glancing in the mirror to see if anyone was coming, and then all had gone black. But Harry and Ron had done the most heoric thing and gone down to the chamber without her. After waking up and hearing that Harry had rescued Ginny, Ron's little sister, and was alive and well, Hermione could barely contain her glee and had ran to him, hugging him tight, close to tears. Ron, however, had looked slightly uncomfortable so she had chosen not to hug him. What a **_strange _**year that had been. But Harry had triumphed again, Hermione envys how strong he is.

_**Third Year...**_

Something had overcome her during this year. Hermione recalls feeling something completely different for Ron, as if seeing him a whole new light, like he was a whole new person. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but remembers that it was aroused when Ron was complaining that Hermione's cat Crookshanks had eaten his rat, Scabbers. Hermione had argued with him on countless occassions about this, trying to get through to him, telling him that Crookshanks **_hadn't _**eaten his stupid rat, and that if he didn't shut up soon she would break down. She did, Hermione remembers having to go down to see Hagrid alot, and tell him what she was going through. She cried, of course. But Hagrid was extremely sympathetic, and helped her through that difficult time. It was then, of course, that Harry, Ron and Hermione found that Scabbers wasn't actually a rat, but was actually an **_animagus_**, named Peter Pettigrew. Hermione remembers how frightening it was in the shrieking shack, Harry was yelling, and Ron was in alot of pain. But she helped him. She did what she could for his poor leg. The three of them were lucky to get out alive. But once again, she was extremely proud of Harry.

_**Fourth Year...**_

That year was possibly the most difficult year of her time at Hogwarts. Hermione recalls Professor Dumbledore announcing the Tri Wizard Tornament, and then Harry getting his name put in the goblet, so he was forced to become the **_fourth _**champion. And then that **_ghastly _**ball, oh it had been the most humiliating night of Hermione's life. She still remembers Ron shouting at her, just because she went with famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum, and not him. Not him. Not Ron. Now she understands that that was why he was so arrogant to her and so upset. She doesn't blame him. He was just hopelessly in love, and not able to realise it at the time. But Hermione had been upset herself, Harry had been facing dragons, merpeople, and even faced the Dark Lord again for the third time. Only this time, it was unbelieveably frightening for Harry. He told her everything, of course. But she'll never understand how horrible it really was for him. Nobody but Harry knows that. So, Ron was helping her through, and together they got through that most difficult time. Maybe she did stay in touch with Krum, but deep inside of her heart, Hermione knew that when the Hogwarts Express came right before they left Hogwarts for the fourth time for summer; that Ron was the only boy, or man, for her. Harry had to go back to his horrible Aunt and Uncle, but Hermione knew he would stay strong for them all. The only problem was, she didn't know when she would see him again.

_**Fifth Year...**_

What a year that was. Hermione recalls Harry maturing so much it was unbelieveable. When she saw him again for the first time since summer had started, she couldn't believe how much he had grown. He also had alot to say to her and Ron, mainly about how they had been unable to tell him about where they were, or when he was coming. He had been enraged, and shouted alot too. It had been horrifying to stand there and listen to him, Hermione had even found herself close to tears. But when she thinks back to how upset Harry was, she can't say she blames him. If it had been **_her _**who had been forced to stay with horrible family relatives for half of the summer, she would have broke down completely. Also, Harry had of course been forced to fight off dementors back at Privet Drive; Hermione had marvelled at how he had gotten out alive. Years after this, Hermione had asked Harry about this, and he had told her that he had just had to think of her and Ron, and that had sent the dementors off. Hermione feels close to tears just remembering this. And then there was Harry's first kiss, and also his broke heart. Cho Chang had merely rejected him after he had gotten the wrong idea; well, maybe Hermione expects him to screw it up, he nor Ron are very good with girls. But then that business with the Ministry ... nobody even **_believeing _**Harry after what he had done the previous year. And Umbridge ... oh, no. Hermione definately doesn't want to remember her. After thinking about Ron, though, Hermione had realised that he didn't even understand how he felt about her, and that had saddened her. She had nearly died at the ministry, she still remembers the flash of light knocking her out, and the numbness overcoming her. But they got through it, got past Voldemort yet again, and Harry emerged safe and well. A dreadful year for all of them, Hermione thinks, but remembering how they managed to get through it brings only happiness to her soul. Harry was stronger than ever this year, and he even told her how he stayed with her whilst she was unconcious.

_**Sixth Year...**_

Possibly the worst year ever for her, though, was their sixth year, for Hermione emotionally. Hermione recalls feeling depressed, and not talking to Ron just because he had a new **_girlfriend_**, why should she have been so upset about that? It was his decision anyway, it wasn't up to her to choose who he went out with. But she still felt upset all the same, mainly because she had thought Ron had understood his feelings for her by now, but sadly all of the fighting that year caused the two of them not to speak for many months. Hermione knew back then about how she felt, but the trouble was, he just wouldn't comprehend. And worst still, his girlfriend was **_Lavender_**, the most annoying, dumbest girl Hermione had ever laid eyes on. She had almost caused Hermione to break on many occassions, mocking her, teasing her and generally just trying to make Hermione as jealous as possible. Although Hermione had always shook her off, she knows that she was very jealous of Lavender back then, and now has learnt not to be jealous of anyone or idolise anyone, it's just not worth it. But she did idolise Ron, but to her dismay found that he just didn't want to be around her anymore. Worst still, she couldn't really have talked to Harry about it, as his mind was so set on his private lessons with Dumbledore that he was barely around. She had felt tearful at times, but had had to hold it together and be strong. She knew Ron had felt the same way, Harry had told her about him and Ron exchanging a few words about her once. This gave Hermione knew strength, but she was still furious at Ron for kissing Lavender right infront of her. Maybe she had just been a fool back then. But she knows that she had been right, and that Ron had been in the wrong. But anyway, putting the 'Ron' issue aside, Hermione remembers how Harry felt when Dumbledore died. At the funeral, she could barely hold it together herself. She also knows about how Harry felt when he had to end it with Ginny, she saw how upset they both were. But the three of them, plus Ginny of course, got through it all. But they never went back, oh no, they left for good. But they were strong.

_**From now on...**_

Hermione lays back in her chair, thinking it over. Thinking about everything that's ever happened to them. Then Ron returns from the ministry early, shrugs off his coat and smiles at her. Hermione smiles back, glad to have someone like him in her life. He wanders over to her, and they embrace, and then Ron goes to make them both some supper. Smiling to herself, Hermione closes her eyes and thinks about her past life at Hogwarts once again.

Well, maybe things aren't _too_ bad _now._


End file.
